Sweet Poison
by AniMax
Summary: A new year has begun, after the events of Akito and Tohru, and along with it, brings problems. Random acts of hatred towards the Sohma's and Tohru, threaten their relationships. Could Akito have something to do with it? Is Tohru in Danger?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Breakfast and Terror**

Tohru was busy in the kitchen, fixing up breakfast, when Kyo came down the stairs.

"Oh?!...Morning, Kyo!" Tohru cheerfully, sang.

"Ya, ya!" Kyo grunted, sitting down at the table, in the dining room.

"I hope you like Pancakes!" Tohru asked, in the same singing voice.

"Sounds fine to me...," Kyo told her, looking out the open side door.

After 15 minutes, just as Tohru was finishing with the breakfast preparations, Yuki and Shigure,

came down at the same time.

"Something smells good...why it's breakfast! Made possible by our lovely Tohru Honda!" Shigure

sang, merrily.

"Do you even have a normal side?" Yuki asked him, scowling, as he sat down, opposite Kyo.

"What has out Darling, little Tohru, made for us this happy morning?" Shigure asked, putting his

hands together, and praying to the ceiling.

"I made some of my Mom's famous, Big Berry Pancakes!" Tohru told them, coming out, as she

began to dish out the food, "it has every possible berry, put in the batter! I loved them as a kid!"

"Your mother must have really loved making them for you!" Shigure pointed out.

"Yeah...," Tohru agreed, as her expression, suddenly turning sad, "and it's strange, you

know...the last time my mom, made them for me...was the day before her accident..."

Everyone stopped eating and stared at Tohru. Tohru stood there, hung over the table, still in

the middle of serving, with tears, slowing forming in her eyes. She looked away, and brushed her

face, before the tears formed on her face.

"I'm sure your mother would be proud, that you're continuing her love of Pancakes, Miss

Honda," Yuki, praised her, smiling, "I'm sure you make them, just as good."

"Oh, I don't know about that...," Tohru mumbled, trying to hide her sadness, "I could never be

as great as my mom, was!"

"Well, let's taste and find out," Shigure announced, sticking his fork in the food, and taking a

bite.

Everybody looked at him.

"Well...how are they?" Tohru asked, shyly.

"They taste like...," Shigure began, slowly munching them, savoring them on his tongue.

"Yes...," Tohru, nervously prodded.

"They taste like a rainbow of pure sunshine from heaven! Tada!" Shigure sang, jumping to his

feet, putting one foot up on the table, and raising his fork above his head.

"It's official," Yuki sighed, taking a bite of Pancake, "you have no normal side."

"I'm glad you like them!" Tohru cheered, putting her hands together, in happiness.

"Yo, dog?!" Kyo snarled, "would you mind getting your foot, out of my breakfast?"

"Ohhh!!! I'm so sorry, Kyo!" Shigure yelled, finding out what he had done, and immediately took

his foot away, "I just ruined such a beautiful breakfast, that you can no longer enjoy, because of

my foolish behavior! I'm sorry Kyo! Please, forgive me!"

Shigure hugged Kyo around the head, in order to comfort him.

"Errr...Get off me, you dumb dog!" Kyo yelled, flinging Shigure across the room.

"Ohhh...what a beautiful day!" Shigure sang, eating Pancakes, as he flew.

"Am I really related to you two?" Yuki wondered, out loud, finishing the last bite on his plate, "I

better get to school!"

"Oh, yes! I almost forgot!" Tohru gasped, turning towards the kitchen, still with pancakes in her

frying pan, "today is the first day of school, of the new semester!"

"Um, Miss Honda?" Yuki asked her, looking at the plate that she had set out for herself, "aren't

you going to have any pancakes? They are your mother's, after all!"

"Oh, that's ok!" Tohru smiled, looking back at Yuki, "I can wait until Lunch at school! I'm sure my

mom, will understand! We'll be late, if I eat anything!"

"Um...," Yuki wondered, watching Tohru, as she went about cleaning up the mess she made, in

the kitchen.

"That girl can't take a hint, can she?" Kyo scolded, finishing his last bite.

"Oh, Kyo!" Shigure sang, in a baby-like voice, "don't pick on poor Tohru, after she made such a

wonderful breakfast, for us!"

Again, Shigure hugged Kyo, around the head.

"How about you take a hint, you dumb dog! Go away!" Kyo yelled, throwing Shigure, even

farther, this time.

"Ooooh, beautiful day!" Shigure sang.

That day, at school, Tohru parted ways with Yuki, and met up with Uo and Hana.

"Hey, Tohru!" Uo smiled, as she met up with Tohru in the hall.

"Hi, Uo!" Tohru greeted her.

"Hi, Tohru!" Hana greeted, as well.

"Hi, Hana!" Tohru, sang to her.

"Did you have fun, while we were away?" Uo asked.

"Yes, I did thanks!" Tohru smiled, "how about you? Did you like your vacation?"

Uo had gone to Hawaii with her parents, and Hana had gone away, to a special camp, for gifted

kids.

"Looks like we have first class, with each other!" Hana announced, looking at her paper.

"Isn't that a coincidence?" Tohru cheered.

"Not really...," Hana said, going into Psychic Mode, "I told the person making the schedules, to

put all 3 of us in the same classes, otherwise I couldn't help for what might happen next!"

"Eh?" Tohru gasped, getting a scared and awed look on her face, "...you...you didn't hurt

anybody did you?"

"No...but I did spark a small flame, and his hair caught fire a little...," Hana said, still in Psychic

Mode.

"_Riiiight_, anyways...," Uo burst out of nowhere, "how about we get to class?"

The girls opened the door, and went to their class.

After school, Tohru met up with Kyo and Yuki, outside the school, fighting in the street.

"You are dead today, rat boy!" Kyo screamed, taking a swipe at Yuki.

"What a pathetic punch!" Yuki insulted, easily dodging the punch, "did you learn anything useful

up in the mountains, while you were there?"

"Damn Yuki!" Kyo yelled, trying again to hit him.

"Hey, Kiyo! Yuki!" Tohru smiled, waving to them. The two stopped attacking each other, and

looked up.

"Miss Honda?" Yuki said, standing up off the ground and dusting himself off, "how was your first

day of school?"

"It was great!" Tohru sang, smiling, "how about you?"

"I had a good time as well," Yuki agreed.

"All was fine, until rat boy, decided on upstaging me in science class!" Kyo barked.

"I was only doing my experiments, that's all," Yuki explained to Kyo, with a scowl.

"Yeah, right!" Kyo yelled, louder, "you had to finish your experiments first, and leave me in the

dust!"

"You just can't understand that stuff, as well as I can!" Yuki explained, some more.

"Oh, yeah? Prove it!" Kyo growled.

"You blew up the classroom!" Yuki told him, giving him the evil eye, "is that enough proof, for

you?"

"Ugh...," Kyo growled, again, storming off towards home.

The three walked home, not speaking a word. Kyo and Yuki stood on either side of Tohru, while

she boar the brunt, of the two warring animals stares, in between them.

Once at home, Yuki got a bad feeling in his gut.

"Kyo?! Did you feel that, too?" Yuki asked him, forgetting about their little argument.

"Yeah!" Kyo agreed, getting an angry look on his face, "I felt it!"

The two guys ran forward, and hurried to the house. They flung open the door, and looked

inside. There on the floor, under an overturned table, was Shigure, unconscious. The two guys,

rushed over to him, and lifted off the table. Coming late to the event, was Tohru. She looked

inside, and gasped.

"Shigure...," Tohru, barely got out.

"Miss Honda, call Hatori!" Yuki ordered, still trying to keep his composure.

Tohru, still in shock, did as he said, and ran for the phone. She dialed the numbers, and waited

for Hatori to answer.

"I'll be right there!" Hatori said, sounding unnaturally panicky.

After about 20 minutes, Hatori arrived at the house, and was greeted by Tohru, who had waited

for him, outside the house. Inside, Hatori pulled out some supplies from his bag, and looked

Shigure over. He listened to his heart, and to his breathing.

"So, what's wrong with him?" Kyo asked Hatori, as he was still checking him over.

"I don't know for certain," Hatori said, "but from my guess, and his strange readings, someone

injected an unknown substance, into his blood stream!"

"Huh?!" everyone gasped. They all looked down at Shigure, sweating heavily.

A few hours later, and Hatori asked to take Shigure back with him, and keep him the night. After

he left, the group went inside, and started to clean up.

"Who do you think could have done this?!" Kyo asked, picking up the table, and putting it back,

in it's right place.

"I don't know," Yuki admitted, getting a sad look on his face, "but whoever it was, must have

targeted him specifically!"

"Why do you say that?" Kyo asked, not sure what he could mean.

"Think about it, you dumb cat!" Yuki scolded, thinking Kyo should have been smart enough to

figure it out, "this house is in the middle of the forest. Nobody, but us, comes this way to go

home! So, only someone who knows Shigure and the rest of us, did something like this!"

"Do you think one of the other Sohma's, could have done it?" Kyo asked, with shock in his voice.

"It's possible...," Yuki admitted, looking down at the table, "Hmm?!"

Yuki spotted a piece of paper that was taped to the top of the table. Yuki bent down and

ripped it off.

"What is it, Yuki?" Kyo asked, impatiently.

Yuki read it, and shivered all over.

"Yuki?!" Kyo yelled, snapping him out of his shock, "what does it say?!"

"It...it says...," Yuki stuttered, "it says..."The Girl's next!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Party that will never come**

"Kyooooo!" Kagura sang, as she swung open the door to the house. She was wearing a frilly,

yellow dress, with white flowers posted all over.

"Gahhhh?!!!" Kyo shrieked, as he turned his attention, away from the his resting spot, next to

the table, "Kagura?!"

"Oh, my darling, Kyo!!!" Kagura cheered, as she held her arms up in the air.

"Oh, no!" Kyo groaned.

Kyo leapt up in the air, and ran for the kitchen.

"Kyooo!" Kagura, sang some more, "...GET BACK HERE, YOU DUMB CAT AND GIVE ME A HUG!!!"

Kagura ran like hell on fire and chased after Kyo, through the kitchen and the hallways. Multiple

crashes could be heard, as the two rampaged through the house. After a few seconds, they

made a 360 circle, and once again, flew through the dining room.

"KYO!!!" Kagura screeched, as she lunged at Kyo. She plowed into his back, and knocked him on

his face. They both hit the ground with a loud 'THUD'. Kyo got the worst of it.

"Oh, Kyo!" Kagura, continued her happy song, "I haven't seen you for so long! Did you miss me...

your lovely bride to be?!"

"Who said anything about getting married, you psycho?!" Kyo yelled, lifting his face up off the

floor, "we aren't even a couple!"

"Oh, don't say that my dear!" Kagura cooed, giving him a lovey-dovey look, "we were meant to

be together! You and I...!!!"

Kagura went in for a kiss, but Kyo, with his high cat reflexes, slipped out of her grip, and jumped

away. Kagura planted her kiss and face, smack into the floor. Kyo got up and bolted out of the

room, like there was no tomorrow. Kagura got up and went after him. In the next room, a loud

crash could be heard. After a few seconds, Yuki came down from upstairs, and walked into the

dining room. He looked around, and spotted Kyo, flying through the hallway, with a Claw and

Fang bearing Kagura, hot on his tail.

"Kyo, must you provoke her so much?" Yuki asked, with the hint of a yawn in his voice.

"I don't do nothing to cause this," Kyo yelled, running past Yuki, "she's always like this!"

A few minutes later, and Tohru came in from outside, carrying a basket of fresh fruits and veggies

from Yuki's garden.

"Good morning, Miss Honda," Yuki smiled, as he stopped at the end of the table, "I see you got

up early to do some picking, from our garden."

"Oh, yes...," Tohru agreed, placing the basket on the table, "I thought I would try some new

recipes for dinner, tonight!"

"That's sounds like a great idea," Yuki said, with a little hum of happiness, "I look forward to

seeing what you make."

_**C r a s h**_

"Aghhh!" Kyo yelled, as he reappeared in the room, flew by the two, and out of the house.

"Kyo?!" Kagura asked, peaking in the room, "where did you go?"

She peered around the corner, and looked around. Her attention locked on Tohru and Yuki.

"Hello...Kagura...," Tohru greeted her, with a little surprise, "I think Kyo left for school already."

"Oh, no!!" Kagura cried, putting her hands to her face, "I forgot to wish him a wonderful day!"

Kagura ran as hard as she could, and flew out the door, in search of Kyo. When Kagura had left,

Yuki and Tohru's faces turned glum. They both looked around the room, and sighed.

"It's strange not having Shigure around," Tohru mentioned, hugging herself, "usually making

wisecracks, and telling Kyo to stop destroying the house."

"Yes...," Yuki agreed, "I admit, that I kind of miss his usual antics and jokes, as well."

The room suddenly felt empty and lifeless, without Shigure around to perk it up. As the two

were remembering Shigure, Kyo poked his face around from behind the door.

"Yo, rat boy!" Kyo hissed, looking around, "is she gone?"

"Yes, we told her you left for school," Yuki told him, coming out of his thoughts, "she left a while

ago."

"Thank god!" Kyo sighed, coming out from behind the door, "that girl is seriously nuts!...So, uh...

what's with the sad faces all of a sudden?"

"We were just thinking about Shigure," Tohru, shyly explained, "and all he meant to this house."

"Oh...," Kyo said, rubbing the back of his head, "yeah, I guess the guy was ok...for a weirdo, that

is."

"I think I'll stay home from school, today," Tohru announced, suddenly, giving a big smile, "and

make him a special homecoming party, for when gets back!"

"Uh...hmmm," Yuki sighed, and then agreed, "yes, I think that's a good idea. We need to be

here, and make him feel welcome for when he returns."

"Kyo?" Tohru asked, turning her attention to him, "would you like to help with Shigure's party as

well?"

"Uhh...," Kyo gasped, a little shocked by her request, "well...uh...oh fine, whatever!"

"Great!" Tohru giggled, putting her hands together, in a 'thank you prayer', "we can start with

some decorations, and then make the food when he returns!"

"Sounds like a plan," Yuki agreed, smiling at Tohru.

"I guess what ever gets me away from the house," Kyo said, "for when Hell Girl returns!"

The three got started, by leaving the house, to buy some supplies for the decorations. Tohru

wanted the party to feel special, since Shigure was such an important member of their small

family. They left the house, walked up the hill, and onto the dirt path, where they ventured off

to the store for supplies.

At that same time, a few miles away, Hatori was busy in his office, looking over Shigure. He

inserted a needle into Shigure's arm, and pulled out some blood. He slipped the needle out

and set the needle down on the table, beside him. He then, bandaged up Shigure, and went to

work on his sample. He poured some of the blood out of the needle, and onto a glass slide. He

placed the slide underneath his microscope, and adjusted the viewing scope. He peered through

the lens on top, with his good eye, and took a look at the sample. He couldn't get a decent

reading, so he upped the scope. He then, peered in again. He adjusted the focus knob, and was

now able to get a clear picture. As he looked at the sample, he started to get a bad feeling in his

stomach. When he moved the slide around a little more, he gasped. He lifted his eye up, but

quickly put it back, to make sure he saw it right. He looked at the sample, one more time, and

sighed quietly.

"Oh, look at this!" Tohru gasped, smiling as she spotted something she liked. She ran over to a

shelf, and found a roll of rainbow ribbon. She picked it up, and placed it in her carry basket.

"Aw, geez!..." Kyo sighed, trying to avoid everyone's eyes, "why did I have to come and help

with this?"

"Because it's the nice thing to do, for Miss Honda, and Shigure," Yuki told him, giving him a scowl.

"But it's so embarrassing, being in a store like this!" Kyo complained, as he walked ahead, "it's so

colorful and girly!"

"Why don't you stop complaining," Yuki explained, "would you rather go home, and wait for

Kagura to return?"

"Ugh...," Kyo gasped, freezing in place, "...yeah, well...I'm not afraid of her. Bring her on!!!

HAHA!"

"KYO!!!"

"AGHHHHH!!!!" Kyo screamed, jumping up and hitting a hanging sign overhead. As soon as Kyo hit

the ground, he hesitantly turned around to see his Devil woman.

"Kyo!" yelled a woman, "New Kyo Soya Crackers! But them today!"

"I think we now know, how afraid you are of her," Yuki sighed, shaking his head, "you even get

jumping from the Cracker Woman."

The three walked around the corner, into the next isle. Kyo was ahead of them, and walked

around without looking.

"Oh, Kyo!" Tohru called to him, "look out!"

Since Kyo's attention was on the surrounding environment, and not straight ahead, he didn't

notice a young girl walking towards them, also not paying attention. Kyo and the girl walked right

into one another.

_**P O P**_

Kyo, upon bumping into the girl, was now in danger of being turned into a cat, right in front of

the her.

"Uh-oh!" all three gasped. Thinking fast, Tohru ran forward, stuck her hand into the cloud of

smoke, and pulled Kyo out, who was now a full fledged cat. She pulled him out of the smoke,

and stuffed him into her basket of groceries. The smoke cleared, and the girl shook off the shock

of being bumped into. She looked around, to apologize to who she ran into, but nobody was

there.

"Um...?" the young girl, wondered out loud, looking at Tohru and Yuki, who both gave her a

smile, "didn't I just bump into somebody?"

"Uh...," Tohru began, still smiling, but didn't know how to continue.

"No," Yuki assured her, "I think you might have tripped, and thought that you bumped into

somebody."

"Oh...I see!" the woman sighed, a little uncertain that that was the real reason, "ok, then!"

The woman grabbed her dropped basket, brushed herself off, and walked away. As she past by,

Tohru and Yuki, sighed a breath of relief. When she was completely gone, around the corner,

Kyo burst out from inside the basket.

"What's the big idea?!" he yelled, jumping onto the floor, "you stuck me under the ice cream,

and I almost froze my tail off!"

"You dumb cat," Yuki, scolded him, "just be thankful, that Miss Honda was quick enough to help

you, before you got caught!"

"Well, that's all great and dandy," Kyo shrieked, his hair standing on end, "but what do I do

now?! I'm freezing!"

Tohru bent down and picked Kyo up. She unzipped her jacket and placed him inside, and zipped

it back up.

"He...hey! What are you doing?!" Kyo panicked, squirming a little in Tohru's arms.

"You can stay warm in there, till we finish, ok?" Tohru cheered, smiling at Kyo.

Kyo blushed, but he agreed to it, and dug his body into Tohru's warm jacket. Tohru smiled, and

so did Yuki.

"So, how about we pick out a cake for Shigure, now?" Tohru asked, snuggling her arms around

her jacket, to keep Kyo warm.

"Sounds good," Yuki agreed, smiling, and walking along side her.

The three continued their walk through the store, looking for more party supplies. Kyo spend the

entire time, sleeping in Tohru's jacket.

Later, as they were walking along the dirt path home, they spotted a car in their driveway. It

looked like Hatori's. The group moved quickly and ran down the hill, and across the yard. They

jumped up on the porch, and swung open the door, and saw Hatori sitting on the floor, at the

table, sipping some tea.

"Hatori?!" Kyo gasped.

"What are you doing here?" Yuki asked, as he placed the bags of decorations, down at the door.

Hatori didn't answer right away. He sipped the last of his tea, calmly, and then he stood up. He

had his eyes closed, as he stood up, and faced the group.

"Hatori?" Tohru asked, getting a bad feeling in he stomach, "what's wrong? Shigure is ok...right?"

Hatori kept his eyes shut, as Tohru asked her question. After she was done, he opened them.

"I'm afraid, we have a serious problem..." Hatori whispered, "...and it's about Shigure!"

"What's wrong with him?" Yuki asked, suddenly feeling, cold inside.

"Could I speak with you and Kyo for a minute, please?" Hatori asked Yuki, motioning them to the

other room.

"Oh...ok...," Yuki agreed, turning to Tohru, "it's ok Tohru...just wait here. I'm sure everything is

ok."

The two walked past Hatori, and into the next room. Hatori looked back at Tohru, who was

leaning forward, on her toes, thinking she might get invited to hear, after all. Hatori looked at

her, and through his usual, flat expression, you could just make out a faint smile. It quickly faded,

and he followed the other two, into the next room.

"So, Hatori?" Kyo asked, sounding impatient, annoyed and upset, all at the same time, "what's up

with Shigure?"

"Yes...is he going to be alright?" Yuki asked, sounding almost like Kyo, except without the

annoyed bit.

"Shigure has somehow come into contact, with DNA samples from Akito's body...," Hatori

whispered, trying to break it to them, in the nicest way possible.

"What do you mean?!" Kyo asked, now sounding more annoyed, by the response.

"It's simple...," Hatori continued, "...Shigure now has the same disabilities and Sohma death

curse, as Akito!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, how you liking the suspense so far? It'a pretty sad story, in the next 5 or so **

**chapters, so I hope you got a box of tissues handy, cause I'm gonna make you cry, and **

**hurt as well. A little hint: Tohru, takes one for the team! **

**Chapter 3: A Bird in the Hand**

"So, what you're saying is...," Kyo repeated, looking nervous, "Akito's disease, is now inside of

Shigure?!"

"Yes," Hatori agreed, with Kyo's retelling of what he said, "but the good news is, since both

Akito's and Shigure's blood type, are the same, there isn't any risk of inferior blood. The biggest

worry, right now, is stopping the spreading of the disease."

"So, how do we stop it?" Kyo asked.

"Well, Im afraid it won't be as easy, as you might hope for!" Hatori said, with a hint of worry,

"Akito's disease has been with him since birth. And since his disease is still around, getting worse

by the day, and not yet cured, Shigure is in just as much danger as Akito."

"There must be something you can do!" Kyo burst out, "you're a doctor!"

"Yes," Hatori said, with a calm sigh, "but even doctor's have their limits."

That comment, shut Kyo up, and made him turn away.

"I'll continue to look over him, and give you any news on his condition."

"Thank you, Hatori," Yuki, thanked him, showing him to the door, "we appreciate you helping

us out."

"I'm glad to help," Hatori said, without a weak smile, "be sure to watch over the rest of

yourselves...I don't want to see anything like this, happen to anyone else!"

"Do you have any idea, who might have done it?!" Kyo asked Hatori, before he opened the door

to the Dining room.

Hatori turned around, and stared at Kyo. The stare was cold, and made Kyo nervous. Hatori

turned back to the door, again.

"Just make sure you take care of yourselves," Hatori whispered, almost in a threatening manner.

Hatori opened the door and stepped back into the Dining Room, where Tohru was nervously

pacing around the room. She stopped, when she saw Hatori and Yuki. She carefully inched, a

few steps towards them.

"Yuki...Hatori..." Tohru, managed to say, "is Shigure going to be alright?"

Hatori walked beside Tohru, making his way to the front door, and stopped. He looked down at

Tohru, who's eyes were busily twitching and looked worrisome. Hatori managed a smile, and got

down on one knee, to be down at Tohru's height.

"I'm going to work around the clock, to make sure that Shigure makes a full recovery," Hatori

whispered, almost low enough, so the two guys couldn't hear, "you don't need to worry your

pretty little head."

Tohru's eyes widened, and then softened, as she smiled and closed her eyes in content. Hatori's

smile faded slightly, as he looked at her face. He then got up, and made his way to the door

again.

"I'll show myself out," Hatori said, opening up the sliding door.

He looked back at Kyo and Yuki, and then walked out of the house. The three of them, stood

silent in the room, as they listened to the roar of Hatori's car, starting up, as it pulled out of the

driveway, and then, slowly drove away.

Even after Hatori had left, and the sound of his car, could no longer be heard, the three of them

didn't move or say a word, as they continued to stare, at what appeared to be empty space.

Then, after a few minutes of silence, Tohru piped up.

"I guess I'll go ahead, and start lunch!" Tohru cheered, putting on a fake smile. She ran past Yuki

and Kyo, who watched her run to the kitchen. The two of them knew, that Tohru was putting

on an act. It was always obvious other times, but today, her attitude wouldn't even be able to

fool, a dead person.

Back at the Sohma house, Akito sat, lazily, outside on his balcony, staring at the birds, flying

amongst the trees in the yard. A calm, cool wind, blew around the yard, making the trees

dance and sway. A few birds, jumped along the balcony, a few feet away from Akito. Akito

noticed them, and cocked his head to the side, a little. He watched them for a few seconds, and

then lifted his arm up, and put his hand out, low along the walkway. One bird, noticed his hand,

and did a little bounce-jump, and made it's way, over to Akito. It stopped a few inches away, and

pecked at his finger tips. It was trying to decide, whether or not to jump on. Akito continued to

stare, with interest. The bird, finally made a decision, and jumped up, into the palm of Akito's

hand. Akito let the bird sit there for a few seconds, as it navigated it's surroundings. It turned it's

head, furiously, as it studied Akito's hand. Akito watched it, without so much, as a frown or smile.

He watched it for a few little while longer, and then slowly, lifted his hand up. The bird, stopped

it's crazy investigation, and stood still in the palm of Akito's hand. Akito brought his hand up, and

stopped it, in front of his face. The bird jumped back a few steps, and studied Akito's face. It's

head cocked one way, then the other. Akito studied it, too, as the bird did the same to Akito. It

seemed like years, for which the two studied each other, but then, suddenly, it got spooked and

flew away. Akito's demeanor, slightly changed, showing frustration and then, sadness. He

watched the bird fly way, into the sunny sky. Akito let his hand, slowly drop to the ground. He

looked down at it, and thought for a while. He then, slunk down on the walkway, and stared at

the lawn surrounding the house.

Rain, from a few days earlier, had made a large puddle just below the walkway, where Akito was

lying. He leaned over, and stared into it, where he saw his reflection, and began studying that.

As he studied it, his face began to show a lot of deep thought, and then sadness. He couldn't

bare looking into the puddle anymore, and picked himself up, and got back into his position on

the walkway. He lay there now, sad and now staring into the palm of his hand. The same hand

the bird was in. His sadness got more intense, and then, he dropped his head back, and stared

into nothingness, in the sky above.

**A/N: Ok, ok...stop biting my ear off! It's short, yeah...but it's kind of just a way of not **

**leaving you guys hanging for too long, while you wonder why Shigure is sick. The next **

**few chapters are longer and more involved, so more will be explained.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Tohru takes a stand!**

**A/N: It's the beginning of the end! Over the next 5 chapters(including this one), the **

**Climax is going to hit, and Tohru is gonna be right in the middle of it!**

"Here, drink this," Tohru insisted, holding Shigure's head up, and poured some water into his

mouth. Shigure coughed a little, after drinking some.

"Thank you...Tohru...," Shigure coughed, barely able to speak, "but I'll be fine..."

"So, then, I guess this means that is was Akito," Tohru sighed.

Shigure, looked up at Tohru. Her eyes were filled with a lot of dread and sadness.

"Hmm...," Shigure laughed and then coughed, "Akito has always been an odd duck...ever since

he found out that he was going to die...he's been like this."

"He tried to hurt me in the past," Tohru barked, "and he tried to kill you...how can you still

defend what he did?"

"Tohru?" Shigure gasped, "this doesn't sound like you at all!"

"I know that he can be a loving person...," Tohru sighed, "all he needs is a little attention, but

that doesn't give him the right, to try and hurt the people around him...especially when they

want to help!"

"Hehehe...," Shigure laughed, "Tohru...you're one of a kind!"

"Well, I'm not going to be the little happy girl anymore!" Tohru said, standing up, "I'm going to

confront Akito and make him realize what he's do..."

Shigure sat up and grabbed Tohru by the arm. His eyes burned with anger and sadness.

"Shi...shigure?" Tohru squeaked out.

"Tohru...," Shigure sighed, "...Akito...is a dangerous person! You may have gotten off easy with

him last time...but..."

"But what?" Tohru asked, looking into Shigure's sad eyes.

"...If you confront Akito again...," Shigure warned, "...he will kill you!"

Tohru gasped. She froze on the spot and just stared into Shigure's, intense eyes.

"I don't say this to scare you from him," Shigure insisted, "...just to be careful...and maybe back

off, for a while...but I admire your devotion to help Akito...we've all been there..."

Tohru, just stared at Shigure, and then dropped her head. She got up and left the room.

Downstairs, she walked into the kitchen and saw Kyo and Yuki, both preparing dinner. They

stopped, when they saw Tohru, enter the room, with a hung head.

"Miss Honda?" Yuki wondered, placing down the plate he had been holding, "is everything

alright?"

Tohru, didn't say anything.

"Uh, Tohru?" Kyo asked.

"I'm going to talk with Akito!" Tohru, burst out.

Yuki and Kyo, both gasped. They just stared at Tohru's eyes. They burned with sadness and

determination.

"You're going...to do what?" Yuki asked, not sure he heard Tohru, right.

"You have to be kidding!" Kyo exploded, "do you even remember the last time you stood in front

of Akito?! He was ready to rip your hair out, starting with your head!"

"I don't care!" Tohru said, "hurting Shigure was the last straw that I'm going to tolerate!"

"Miss Honda...," Yuki whispered, smiling to calm her, "...we all have thoughts of anger towards

Akito from what he's done...but..."

"NO!" Tohru boomed. Yuki gasped, and backed off.

"Miss Honda..."

"I'm taking a stand!" Tohru announced, "I'm going to show Akito that he is a decent person

inside and that hurting people is wrong!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Kyo snapped, walking up to Akito and grabbing her

shoulders, "Akito is not a person that can listen to reason, like a normal person!...He's...too lost

now to save...we just have to accept it."

Tohru, calmed down a little but then pushed away from Kyo.

"No!" Tohru cried out, "he is a good person inside...he just needs to realize it himself...before it's

too late."

That comment made Kyo and Yuki, quiet. They looked at Tohru's hurt eyes and then decided to

accept what she said.

"Ok...," Yuki smiled, showing some concern, "maybe we can visit Akito...but you have to bring at

least two of us with you...you can't be alone with him!"

"But...," Tohru stammered, getting some of her anger back.

"I said, No!" Yuki snapped. Tohru jumped. Kyo didn't. Tohru's eyes were even more hurt-looking

now. She was on the verge of crying.

"Yu..yuki?" Tohru whispered, trying to hold back her tears.

"I'm sorry, Miss Honda...," Yuki sighed, turning away, "...Akito...has hurt all of the Sohma's at

some point in their lives...so...it's hard for us to accept him, for anymore then he is now. If we

leave him alone, he leaves us alone. We seem to be at an understanding with him...I don't

want that to be broken."

Tohru's tears, backed up a little and she wiped what was left on her face. She looked away, and

left the room. Kyo watched her go. He then turned back to Yuki.

"You know...you could have been a little more gentle with her," Kyo said, "...she is Tohru after

all! She wants everyone to be her friend...even if they say, no!"

"I know...," Yuki sighed, "I just don't want her to be hurt like I was..."

Tohru, up in her room, was flat on her bed, head in the pillow. She was felly awfully bad about

how she blew up at her friends, Shigure, Kyo and Yuki.

"They probably think I'm crazy now...," Tohru thought, wiping the appearance of tear in her eye.

The rest of the night, went very quietly, without any problems. The next day, Yuki was in the

kitchen, starting breakfast, when Kyo came in from upstairs.

"Hey, isn't Tohru down here yet?" Kyo asked, looking around the kitchen.

"No...isn't she in her room?" Yuki asked, looking up from the eggs in the pan.

"No...and I checked in on Shigure, too...," Kyo told Yuki, with a look of worry and impatience,

"...he said she hadn't checked in at all this morning."

"She's probably in the garden, getting more vegetables or something," Yuki scolded Kyo, "you

worry too much!"

Yuki, turned to serve the eggs, when a thought hit him and Kyo at the same time. Yuki dropped

the pan of eggs. Yellow egg, flew all over the floor.

"You don't think?...," Yuki thought, shaking all over.

"I hate to admit it...," Kyo said, "but I think she might have!"

The two, got up and rushed to their car. They pulled out and rushed to find Tohru. The sound

of burning rubber could be heard, as they sped away.

"Kyo?...Yuki?...Toooohru?...," Shigure howled, "...I need some water!...

Kyo and Yuki, were on hot pursuit of Tohru, but didn't know where to look. As they were

speeding along the road, they spotted Tohru's friends from school, Uo and Hana. Kyo, who was

driving, came to a screeching halt, beside them.

"Geez...you always drive that recklessly?" Uo insulted Kyo. Kyo, tensed up and was going to spit

a comeback, but Yuki, put his hand to Kyo's mouth.

"I'm sorry, to bother you, Miss Uotani...," Yuki rushed his apology and got right to the point,

"have you seen Miss Honda at all, today?"

"Tohru?" Uo, thought for a second, "not today...too early...we were going to meet up at

school!"

"Rats!" Kyo growled. Even in the tense moment they were in, Yuki gave Kyo a whack in the back

of the head..."geez, soooory, Rat Boy!"

"...But I did see Tohru, yesterday," Uo continued her thoughts, not noticing the two fighting

guys.

"You did?" Yuki asked, now paying more attention to Uo, then to Kyo, "did she say to you?...

Anything about where she might be, today?"

"Well, I don't remember a whole lot...," Uo sighed, trying to recall more, "...but she did say she

was going to visit somebody, and she may be gone a long time...and then she gave both, me

and Hana, a large hug!... Like she was going away for years or was going to die...or something!"

Kyo and Yuki, looked at each other and then they geared the car back up.

"Thank you, Miss Uotani...," Yuki thanked, Uo.

"No problem...but what is this all about?"

The two guys, didn't answer. They both sped away, and didn't look back.

"I sense danger...," Hana said, "...danger...and Tohru..."

"Geez!" Uo, gasped, "you haven't said anything this whole time and then you break the silence

with a prophecy...that scares me you know!"

Hana, looked at Uo, with her purple eyes, and Uo shut up.

"Guess we better follow them and see what's up!" Uo sighed.

The two, ran along the road, and caught up with Kyo's car, which had conveniently stopped at a

red light. They raided the car, and crammed in the back seat.

"I can lead you to Tohru!" Hana said, in her spooky voice, "we have to hurry!"

"Aw...," Kyo groaned, "did we have to pick up the scary one, too?!"

"Just hurry, you dumb cat!" Yuki scolded him. Kyo, who didn't argue this time, being called a

"dumb cat", did as he was told, and continued along the road, once the light, turned to green.

Over at the Sohma house, Tohru had already been at the front gate, for almost 20 minutes,

trying to work up the courage, that she had build up, over the last 2 days.

_"...If you confront Akito again...he will kill you!"_

Shigure's words, haunted Tohru's heart, but her courage, were drowning them further into her

chest. Finally, Tohru made a move, towards the gate and into the Sohma house.

**A/N: I hope Tohru will be alright! Wait for the next chapter, soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Our Forever Sky!  
**  
Kyo and Yuki, drove fast, trying to make up ground on Tohru.

"Damn, isn't there a short cut to the house?" Kyo grunted, gripping the wheel, firmly.

"Not that I'm aware of," Yuki said, looking in all directions, out of the car, "I don't visit Akito enough, to know the fastest routes,

there."

"What is this whole thing about, anyway?" Hana asked, looking at Yuki, then Kyo.

The two guys, just looked a each other, then back to the road.

"Ok...," Hana gave up, "boys are so annoying!"

Back at the Sohma house, Tohru had already went through the main gate, and had ascended the steps, up to the main porch. She

looked around, only to see nothing. Nobody was around. Not even Hatori. Tohru, winced at the lonely steps, and shivered, even

though it was a bright, clear day. She looked around, once more, and then walked around the corner and tried the side door. She

didn't want to go in through the main door. Akito would be expecting that. The door was unlocked, so Tohru carefully pushed it

open. She peaked around the corner and looked inside. Nobody was around. Tohru stepped inside, and closed the door, making

sure to turn the knob, before closing it, so it didn't make a sound. She turned around and began to quietly walk through the empty

hallway.There was a chill in the air, and made Tohru, hug herself to keep warm. Once at the end of the hall. She passed by a large

room, that looked like a dining room.

Tohru moved on. She wanted to call out. Try and see, if Hatori or Akito was home, but she worried about what she would

get in response. As she moved through the house, her brave new attitude, began to dissapear. She struggled to remember why she

came here. She gained some more courage back, as she made her way down the next hallway. Just as she was making her way

around, she heard a rustling noise, behind her. Tohru jumped and spun around. Nothing there. The noise came again, behind her.

Again, Tohru spun around, and saw nothing. Tohru began to feel very scared. She ditched her brave thoughts and ran hard through

the house, running blindly around corners. She ran until she came to the large open room, where she had confronted Akito, the first

time. She looked around, and back down the hallway. She turned back around, and looked around the room. She gasped when

she saw legs, hidden behind a wall. She ran over and looked down. It was Hatori, and he was out cold. Tohru, bent down and

picked Hatori up on her lap. She looked him over. He was still breathing, but out. She put him back down. She got up and walked

out to the middle of the room. This time she was mad, and she had more courage then before. She stood in the center of the room,

and then looked up at the ceiling and yelled, at the top of her lungs.

"Akito!!!" Tohru screamed, "you are a coward!!!"

Her voice, rang out, through the house, echoing in some parts. When her voice, trailed off. Tohru stood, breathing deep, relieved

that she got that off her chest. She waited and waited for a response, but nothing. She waited even more and then she sighed.

"Fine!" Tohru scolded, "you really are a coward! Too stupid and childish to show yourse...ahh!!

As Tohru was about to finish her speech, a hand grabbed her mouth and her stomach, and pulled her back, against a body. She

struggled and screamed, inside the hand, but she was not able to break free.

"Shhh...shhh...no need to get all excited," said a voice. It was Akito.

"Mphmp mhph!," Tohru screamed. It was impossible to know what she said.

"I was watching you from my survailance room," Akito said, in a soft, gentle voice, "a room, that even Hatori knows nothing

about."

Mentioning his name, Akito looked over at Hatori's body, lying on the floor.

"Poor Hatori," Akito taunted, "he was always such a nice man...but he didn't always see eye to eye with me."

Tohru just stood there, looking up at Akito, with angry eyes. Akito, put his attention back on Tohru. He hesitated for a moment,

and then let go of Tohru's mouth.

"Why are you doing...ahhh!!"

Before Tohru had a chance to say five words, Akito, spun Tohru around, and slapped her across the face. Tohru fell back and

landed on her side. She cried out in pain. Akito walked over, grabbed Tohru, and picked her up. He put her back in the same hold

as before. He pulled her face back, so it was directly underneath his own. Tohru, squinted in pain, up at Akito.

His face was cold. He got a thoughtful expression on his face, and the opened his mouth.

"Do you...know why you came here, Miss Honda?" Akito asked, in a manner that would be surprised, by any answer.

To hear a response, Akito let go of Tohru's mouth, once again. Shivering with fear, Tohru didn't answer. Akito waited.

"Do you know _why_ you came here, Miss Honda?! Akito repeated, "don't make me slap you again!"

"I...I was hoping that I could talk...with you...," Tohru whispered.

"Oh!" Akito chirped, looking shocked, "you want to talk...well, then let's talk. I can do that...you bitch!!"

Akito, spun Tohru around and slapped her, again. Tohru hit the ground and cried out. Akito ran over, and dropped on top of

Tohru. He stood over Tohru, on his knees and placed his face, close to hers. Tohru, looked up at Akito, hands over her face,

shuttering in fear. Akito's expression, was almost dead. Dead silence, filled the room.

"I'm sorry...," Akito chuckled, "...was that not the right way to talk to a lower form of society?"

Tohru, just stared up at Akito, paralyzed with fear.

"Let me try again," Akito begged, getting up, "I'll get it right this time!"

Akito, got to his feet and stared at the wall, with his back to Tohru. He just stared and didn't move. Tohru, pulled herself up on her

backside, and looked up at him. She didn't know what to expect. Without warning, Akito spun around and reached out. He

grabbed Tohru by the hair and pulled. Tohru yelled out, as Akito tried to pick Tohru up, by it. With Tohru now crying, Akito

began to laugh.

"What's the matter?" Akito asked, in between breathes, "can't you sweet talk your way, into making me you friend, too?"

"Why can't you just be nice?" Tohru asked, quickly, hoping to get through to Akito, before he did anything else, "why...why can't

you just accept the fact that you are dying...and that people care about you?"

Akito, stared at Tohru with a shocked look.

"I know it's painful...," Tohru continued, when Akito didn't say or do anything, "I know what it's like to be sad...and what it's like to

be alone."

"Errrrr...what do you know?!" Akito screamed, "what do you know about being alone...and having the whole world against

you?!"

"I lost my mother!"

"Huh?"

"I lost my mother a while back...," Tohru said, tears in her eyes, "she dies in an accident, and that's how I ended up meeting Yuik,

Kyo and Shigure."

Akito, kept quiet, while Tohru spoke.

"I loved her so much," Tohru continued, "but I miss her even more, so. Even bad things in life, can lead to good things if you just

keep your head up high."

"That means nothing!!" Akito yelled, firming his grip on Tohru's hair, "you can't imagine the kind of suffering I'm going through!

Everyone else in the family is happy, and they don't give a damn about me!! They just treat me with pity and shun me! I'm just a

sacrifical lamb to them. After I'm gone...they'll be relieved that I'm not around...so I don't make the family look bad!...So, how can

you even begin to imagine my pain and suffering? You're happy!! You have friends and people who worry about you! I'm just a

burden! What do you understand about what I'm going through?!!"

"You're right...," Tohru cried, looking up at Akito with a teary smile, "I don't think I could ever imagine your type of pain...but,

maybe I could understand a little, If I got to know you."

"No...no!" Akito yelled, yanking Tohru around, "you can't be my friend! Nobody wants to be my friend! And for that...they will

suffer! They will suffer, until I'm dead!!

"I can be your friend!" Tohru looked up, with a determined face, "If you gave me a chance...I could com over after school, and we

could talk...or play games, or just sit and look at the sky.

We..."

Tohru wanted to say more, but she got choked up with her tears. Akito, himself, began to show signs of sadness in his face, along

with hatred, that he was trying to hold. Tohru, tried again to finish her speech.

"We could be great friends," Tohru continued, now smiling through her tears, "I'll bet you have a great person under all that hate

and sadness. I may look happy, all the time, but I sometimes hate the world, too...for taking my mom."

Akito, looked at Tohru and stared into her eyes. He tried to figure out if she was telling the truth or trying to decieve him. His face,

went through a lot of expressions. First thoughtful, then sadness, pain and then a mix of happiness and and pain. His grip on

Tohru's hair, began to give, and strands began to fall out of his hand. His knees weakened and then he began to cry.

"Would...would you really be my friend?" Akito asked, trying to speak through his tears, "you'd come over and stare at the sky

and listen to me?"

Tohru, looked up at Akito, and smiled through her sad, damp face. She smiled, and nodded with excitement.

"Yes...," Tohru cheered, "I'd love to watch the sky and the birds. And I'd love to listen to what have to say. I'll bet you have a lot

of stories to tell me?"

"Yes...I do," Akito nodded, "I...I..."

Akito collapsed, and landed in Tohru's lap and cried. He cried loud and painfully. Tohru, not surprised by it, welcomed Akito with

open arms and held him in her lap. Tohru, smiled and held him tight.

10 minutes past, and the main door opened, with a loud bang. In ran Yuki, Kyo, Uo and Hana.

They looked straight ahead, and saw Tohru, on the ground, with a crying Akito in her lap.

"Miss Honda?!" Yuki yelled, looking to run to her side. Hana put a hand up, in front of him.

"She's alright," Hana said, with a smile, "She is not hurt. She's happy...and so is he."

"What?" Yuki wondered, looking at the two, sitting in the middle of the floor.

While Tohru confirted Akito, Kyo and Yuki, attended to Hatori in the corner. After about an hour, Hatori came to, and Akito was

now happy. Akito and Hatori, stood at the front gate, with theothers and said goodbye.

"So, you'll visit me, tomorrow, Miss Honda?" Akito asked.

Tohru looked into Akito's eyes. They were full of life, and hope. He didn't looke like same psychopath, that had almost killed her,

before. He looked like a person, ready to begin his life.

"Yep!" Tohru cheered, smiling, proudly, "I'll be here as soon, as school is out!"

"I can't thank you enough, Miss Honda," Hatori smiled, "I'm glad that Akito has at least, one friend. It makes me happy, as well."

They said their goodbyes, and then left. Akito and Hatori went inside, while Akito told him everything that he wanted to do, once

Tohru came over. While walking along, Yuki asked Tohru, what she planned to do.

"I don't know," Tohru smiled, "I'm just glad that Akito finally found someone that makes him feel wanted."

"I never knew that Akito could be so fragile," Yuki said, "it's strange."

"Makes you wonder how long he can hold that up for?" Kyo included.

Thoru, just smiled. She knew she that she was happy, just to see Akito happy, even if it was only for a while.Over the next 2 and a

half months, Tohru visited Akito, and did everything, from watching the birds, flying in the blue sky, to playing hide and seek.

"Found you!" Akito laughed, spoting Tohru behind a tree, in the yard. Tohru ran off, giggling.

Akito was happy, and it seemed that he had found his place in the world.

The next day, while Tohru was still in bed, a knock came at the door. Kyo answered it, and found Hatori standing on the steps.

"Hello, Hatori," Yuki greeted, while sitting at the breakfast table, "what brings you here, so early in the morning?"

Hatori didn't answer, he just invited himself in. Walking in, he spotted Shigure, opposite Yuki at the table, reading his daily

newspaper.

"Hello, Shigure," Hatori greeted him, with a straight face, "I'm glad to see that you are looking better."

"Yes...thanks to you," Shigure smiled.

"So what brings you here?" Yuki asked again.

Hatori looked at Yuki, with a cold expession.

"Could I have word with you all in the other room?" Hatori asked.

Shortly after, Tohru came down, and saw the boys, talking in the hallway.

"Oh, morning, Hatori!" Tohru greeted, a little surprised to see him, "I was going to come over, and visit Akito, today. It's the

weekend, so I wanted to spend the day with him. I thought we could go see a movie, or go shoppng."

Hatori, Kyo and Yuki, all looked at Tohru, with blank, sad expressions. Tohru's face lost it's smile, as nobody said good morning,

or why Hatori was there.

"There's no reason not to tell her," Kyo spoke up, "it's not like we can hide it from her!"

"Hide what?" Tohru asked, looking like something was up.

"Miss Honda...," Hatori began, actually showing some sadness in his face, "Akito...he...,"

Before Hatori finished his explanation, Tohru knew what he was going to say. She gasped, and held a hand to her face. She

couldn't hold back her shock, even though she knew that it would most likely come down to this.

"I don't need to tell you what did it, but...," Hatori explained, "I can tell you, that he mentioned your name, before..."

"So...Akito is...," Tohru tried to understand, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. She turned and ran up to her room.

"I feel so sad for her...and for Akito," Yuki sighed, "they were actually good friends."

"I guess it was just nice to see Akito find some happiness, in the end," Kyo said.

The private funeral of Akito took place, 5 days later. Tohru found the courage to come, and stood, over Akito's casket, while the

Minister spoke on behalf of him. Tohru kept a solemn face, as he spoke. Kyo, Yuki and Shigure, all watched Tohru as she stood

over Akito. After the short speech, the miniser called on anyone that had something to say. Tohru, stood there, without saying a

word.

"Anyone have something to say, on behalf of Akito Sohma?" the minister asked, again.

"He was happy...," Tohru finally said.

Everyone looked at Tohru.

"He loved looking at the sky and watching the birds fly free," Tohru said, almost like she was unaware of that she was talking,

"...we shared things with each other. His favorite food was Apple Pie. I baked him one, when he was still with us. He liked it a lot.

I'm glad he was able to experience it, before he left us."

Everyone watched as Tohru, turned and walked off, and sat down. Everyone thought she was going to say more, but she was

most likely too upset. The funeral ended, and everyone was set to go home.

"Are you alright, Miss Honda?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok," she said, smiling at him, "I know that Akito was happy in the end. I'm glad for that!"

"Will you visit him?" Shigure asked.

"Yeah, that way, I can keep my promise."

The group, walked off, leaving the rest of the Sohma's, to deal with the aftermath of the funeral. Tohru, smiled as she left the

graveyard field, thinking of the times she made Akito smile, and laugh. She looked up at the sky, and watched a robin, dancing on

the wind. It flew around, chirping at nothing in particular. Looking past the birds, Tohru admired he sky. She had spent a lot

of days, just staring at the sky, with Akito.

_"The sky is ours...right, Tohru?" Akito asked._

_"Yeah...only for us!"_

_"It's ours...forever."_

"Our forever sky!" Tohru smiled, "...yeah!"

Tohru skipped along, and caught up with the others. In the end, all Akito wanted was a true friend, that wouldn't abandon him, like

all the others. He found his peace and his happiness. Akito was able to die, knowing he had a person who would be sad, once he

was gone. From that point on, everyday that Tohru visited Akito's grave, it was clear and sunny. And that same robin that flew in

the sky, kept Tohru company, as she talked about her day, with Akito.

The End

**A/N: I hope you liked the ending. It's sad, but ended on a nice note. I hoped you enjoyed my "Fruits Basket Fanfic, and hope you'll read the other's that I made, as well. Who knows...maybe I'll make another FB story in the future. Until then...happy reading.**


End file.
